monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Suck Vore
The Suck Vore is one of Lily’s failed experiments stationed at the Witch Hunt Village, encountered in Chapter 1 of Monster Girl Quest. It hangs from the ceiling like an over-sized tentacled sex organ and literally just captures men to feed on their fluids. Created from rejects of Lily’s experiments, the original girls morph into the creature, losing their intelligence and memories until sealed. Biography Upon chasing Lily into her dungeon, Luka finds many Suck Vores hanging from the ceiling, most with men already in their grasp. A young human girl then appears before Luka, begging for help. Appearing out of nowhere, Lily uses some unknown stimulus to transform the girl before his eyes. Lily remarks that the creature is yet another failure, but uses the chance to escape while the creature battles Luka. After he defeats it, the Suck Vore turns back into the girl with no problems to be seen. Monsterpedia Entry “A low grade organism created from a female villager by Lily's experiments. Her intelligence and reason has been completely erased and the Suck Vore's only function is to catch men and suck out their semen. It isn't even capable of reproduction. When it catches a man, it draws it into it's body and uses it's tentacles to force him to ejaculate. Due to the large amount of slimy tentacles, it's able to force a man to orgasm surprisingly quick. As soon as he ejaculates, the Suck Vore can absorb the semen through it's flesh. Once it catches a man, it will continue to suck out his semen until he dies. Since it's unable to think or communicate, there is no escape once caught, making this a very dangerous monster. This was one of the first creations of Lily.” Attacks Full Body Tentacle Rub: Normal attack, will trigger a body tentacle bukkake on losing. Groin Tentacle Rub: Normal attack, will trigger a central tentacle bukkake on losing. *Tentacle Restraint: Triggers bind status and leads to Full Body Energy Suck or Genital Energy Suck on the next turn. Full Body Energy Suck: '''Binded attack with drain properties. '''Genital Energy Suck: Binded attack with drain properties. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Sylph is recommended to be used to avoid getting into a bind. The bind isn't too hard to break out of and neither Full Body Energy Suck or Genital Energy Suck will lead to one-hit KO, plus both only happen on the turn after Tentacle Restraint. However, in a bind the attacks will hit twice and the draining effect will make the battle a bit longer. Once Luka succumbs to an empty HP bar, the Suck Vore will wrap it's tentacles around him (or keep hold of him if the battle ended in a bind) sucking away at his energy and ejaculations before enveloping his whole body to finish the job. Evaluation “Were you satisfied being sucked by even a strange creature like that? You're quite the miserable pervert. The Suck Vore has a troublesome restraint attack. Not only is it damaging, but it heals her too. You may want to call Sylph to mitigate some damage. Along the way, try to use your SP on strong offensive skills. But you may need to save enough to recover once or twice… It seems as though your SP may be spread a bit thin… But if you adapt to the situation and do your best, you should be fine. Now go, oh brave Luka. Bring your justice to the woman who's a plague on her own village.” Trivia *In the Monsterpedia, Tentacle Vore has a Face option. Though the monster obviously has no face its second Pose, which serves as the girl’s original form, uses the former option to show the transformation. The girl form also has no bukkake. *The Suck Vore is the only monster that doesn't have a humanoid-like appearance. *Despite its name, the Suck Vore is one of the few creatures in the game which doesn't digest Luka. Gallery Official Suck Vore.png|Suck Vore Suck Vore small.png Suck Vore Human.png|A human girl before Lily turned her into a Suck Vore. Human Suck Vore.jpg Suck Vore H.png|The human girl gradually turning into a Suck Vore. Suck Vore H.jpg Fanart Outgoing.jpg|Just evolution of the species… Suckvoretruelookinside.png Category:Artificial Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Witch Hunt Village Category:Humans